


Tochi

by dancingflaaames



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Kingdom Hearts 3 spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingflaaames/pseuds/dancingflaaames
Summary: Riku gets Sora a kitten with a little surprise
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Cross the Line: a soriku zine





	Tochi

The plan was _foolproof_, Riku decided once he slipped the engagement ring around the collar before wrapping it around the kitten’s neck. 

Five years of happiness, heartbreak, fights and making up. Five years after they defeated Xehanort and played the Reapers’ game to bring Sora back, he was finally going to ask his best friend, the light of his life, to marry him. 

It was crazy to Riku, to think back to when they were children, playing dress up in his mother’s clothes. Once he had even adamantly informed his parents that one day, he was going to marry Sora. 

He remembered the first time he told Kairi the same thing, she was so excited, and how excited she was. Granted, he was eight and she was five but she made him promise that she could be the maid or matron of honor.

But now, Kairi was more focused on her career and having the time of her life beating Lea in every spar they had together. She kept herself busy and Riku honestly couldn't be more proud of his close friend.

It was crazy, how far they had come - all three of them. Riku couldn’t believe how fast the years had gone by and Riku was finally confident enough to propose to Sora.

Rubbing a thumb over the kitten’s cheek gently, Riku smiled. 

“You’re so cute, yes, you are. I hope Sora loves you as much as I do,” he said before pressing a kiss to the kitten’s head and setting her back down on the bed. 

The silver tabby kitten reached out to Riku with her tiny paw, with an even tinier cry which would’ve made anyone melt from how cute she was.

Riku watched the kitten and couldn’t resist; he picked up the kitten again and rubbed his chin against the top of her head as the kitten’s cries faded out into gentle purrs.

The kitten fell asleep on Riku’s chest after a few minutes of snuggles and pets. He set the slumbering kitten onto their bed and headed out to the rest of the house, deciding to straighten up their living room. It was about an hour later when Sora arrived home, exhausted from his day training the newest group of Keyblade wielders. 

“Now, I know you’ve had a busy day today, but would you mind coming to the bedroom?” Riku asked, standing against the back of the couch so he leaned over Sora. 

Sora looked up at Riku with a pout. “You’re not allowed to change your eye color to persuade me. It’s cheating! You know how weak I am to your eyes,” he whined.

Riku chuckled and rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I can decide when they change. You can tell me the color while we talk in the bedroom,” he stood up straight and held out his hand.

Sora mumbled and complained as he took Riku’s hand and followed him to the bedroom.

“They’re like a light purple...lavender! That’s the word!” Sora said as they stopped right outside the door.

“Oh, hmm, that’s a new one. I think it’s admiration because I admire you so much,” Riku paused, grinning when Sora raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Now close your eyes, I have a surprise.” 

“Fine, I’ll play your game, but if my friends are in there again to scare me, I’m not speaking to you for a mo--,” his tangent was cut short when he heard the tiniest of meows.

Riku bit back a smile as he took Sora’s hand, guiding him into their bedroom, closing the door. “Hold out your hands,” he instructed and placed the tabby kitten into Sora’s cupped hands. 

“C-Can I open my eyes?” Sora stuttered. The excitement in his voice was obvious as the smile on his face. 

“Yeah, open them.” Riku could barely hold in his own excitement as Sora opened one eye and then the other and let out a squeal at the kitten in his hands. 

“Oh my goodness, who are you?” Sora asked holding the kitten up and taking in her features. Dark gray stripes adorned her face. Big green eyes stared back at Sora before letting out a tiny mew and leaned forward to rub her nose against Sora’s face. 

Sora allowed her to and gave Riku a giant grin. “Riku….. Are you for real? I can keep her?” he asked, blue eyes wide. 

Riku nodded eyeing the kitten, hoping Sora would notice the ring that was attached to the kittens collar. It was a simple silver band with four of Sora’s birthstones; an aquamarine stone.

After what felt like an hour of watching Sora coo and cuddle his new kitten. Riku started to feel antsy about the next step, so he cleared his throat before speaking.

“Hey babe, I think there’s something on her collar.” Riku said gesturing to the kitten. 

Sora raised an eyebrow and started to inspect the kitten’s collar. After a few moments of searching, he stilled as his finger hooked on the ring.

Riku watched amused as Sora struggled to get the ring off the kitten’s collar, the kitten wiggling and squirming as she tried to remove her collar. Once he was able to remove it, he set the kitten down on the bed and started to investigate the ring. It was a simple silver band, but held four of Sora’s birthstones; aquamarine gems that glittered in the light. Breath held, he looked at the inside the band where “I want you for a lifetime” had been lovingly engraved. 

Sora’s bottom lip started to quiver as he looked up at Riku with watery eyes. Riku gave him a small, adoring smile as he raised his left hand to reveal his own ring; similar to Sora’s, except with topaz gems instead of aquamarine. “Riku…” He voice was shaky as he trailed off. 

Riku just grinned as he moved to Sora, cupping his face before kissing him gently. 

Sora’s hands came to rest on Riku’s forearms gently as Riku pulled away. 

“Will you marry me?” Riku asked, smiling as tears started to well up in his own eyes.

Sora didn’t say anything, just nodded his head feverishly before throwing himself at Riku and hugging him.

Riku laughed as his eyes welled up with happy tears and wrapped his arms around Sora. He held him close, enjoying the warmth of Sora’s arms wrapped around his waist. He buried his face in Sora’s hair, sighing deeply, before pulling away to slip the ring onto Sora’s finger. 

On. The ring was a perfect fit, much to Riku’s relief. Sora’s eyes were glued to the ring, moving his hand to admire the gems in different lighting. “It’s absolutely beautiful, Riku,” Sora said, his voice quiet but filled with admiration. “So is she.” He gestured to the kitten before pulling Riku into another loving kiss.

They broke apart at the sound of a little cry to see the kitten was standing on the edge of the bed with her paw out reaching for them.

Sora cooed and grabbed her up, holding her close to his chest and rubbing his chin against the top of her head.

Riku gave her chin a rub with his finger. “Have you thought of a name?” He asked.

Lifting the kitten up, Sora looked over her face before nodding. “Yeah, I’m gonna name her Tochi.” 

Riku bit back a smile. “Tochi,” he replied watching as the kitten started to fall asleep in Sora’s arms. “I love it.”

Sora beamed. “I love it too. And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who contributed in the zine and those who purchased it! It wouldn't have been possible without you guys!


End file.
